westcoastsimsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cycle 6
The sixth cycle of Sims Next Top Model had 14 girls selected to compete in the cycle. The cycle's promotional song was Timebomb by Kylie Minogue. This cycle began filming in New York City, and the international destination for the season was São Paulo, Brazil. The winner was 16 year old Riley Williams from Washington D.C. The winner will receive the following prizes: * A modeling contract with X Models and a feature on the X Models website * A Cover and a 6-page spread in Seventeen Magazine * A Cover of V magazine * A Cover of Vogue Italia * A $200000 contract with Maybelline New York Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest and use the western system) Week 0 (Casting) Top 30: The casting call for cycle 6 opened on April 3rd, 2015 and closed June 5th, 2015. Out of 122 girls, 30 were chosen and announced shortly after applications closed. Top 20: After cycle 5 finished, the next cut was made and the 20 semi-finalists were announced including 4 girls that were scouted specifically for the top 20 (Charlie, Elina, Mikaela, and Katarzyna). Top 14: Shortly after the top 20's announcement, the girls met with Tyra in New York City. The 14 finalists were announced and 6 girls left empty-handed. Week 1 The fourteen finalists all landed in New York City and immediately had a runway teach with Georgia Glass. They later moved into their new mansion and got to know each other. Afya struck a nerve with Charlie leading to a bitch-fight. The girls met with Georgia as well as their two new stylists for the cycle; Zak and Jack. They had a photoshoot backstage and then had a fashion show involving fire, upsetting some of the girls. Afya was deemed the strongest in the show and won the challenge. Back at the house, most of the girls were on edge for the upcoming elimination. At panel, Afya, Aubrey, Solar, and Charlie were praised for their photos while Miriam and Lera failed and landed in the bottom two. In the end, Miriam was saved and Lera was the first girl eliminated. * First Call-Out: Aubrey Isaksen * Bottom Two: Miriam Aloski and Lera Kolchina * Eliminated: Lera Kolchina * Challenge Winner: Afya Ahmad * Guest Judge: Zenith Mensah (Wilhelmina Sims) Week 2 Ksenia started drama with April, and Charlie came to her defense; leading to a fight between Charlie and Ksenia. The girls met Zak and Jack at the Chic Summer salon and learned they'd all receive makeovers. Mostly everyone liked their looks except for a few; notably: Mikaela and Siren. The next day, Miriam caught Elina wearing a revealing outfit and found out she is a prostitute. This information quickly spread, leading to Elina being ostracized and shunned upon from nearly everyone. Days later, they met Georgia Glass at Xellent studios for their second photoshoot: a beauty shoot as earth goddesses, intertwined in ivy and flowers. At panel, everyone did well in the shoot, with the exceptions of Aubrey, Charlie, Solar, and Afya; coincidentally the top 4 from week 1. April and Katarzyna were praised for their photos with April receiving first call-out and Katarzyna runner-up. The bottom two was Solar for her inability to be versatile and Charlie for her uninspiring photo. Charlie was believed to be stronger than Solar, and Solar was eliminated. * First Call-Out: April Hussey * Bottom Two: Charlie Wilson and Solar Matthews * Eliminated: Solar Matthews * Guest Judge: Kelly-Ann Hunter (simseriesmaker) Week 3 Riley and Elina developed an unlikely friendship. Afya annoyed Clementine and Mikaela by crashing their dinner and vomiting it up. The girls met last cycle's winner Delta Ungku and X Model Fiat-Luxe for their challenge where they had to work in pairs and create a perfect "red-carpet" look. Ksenia aggravated Miriam, who walked out fuming, but she later got over it and completed the challenge. Riley and Elina's look was deemed the best and they won the challenge, annoying a few of the girls; noticeably Charlie. Back at the house, Katarzyna and Miriam bonded over their similar struggles with depression and anxiety. The girls later met Georgia, Jack, Zak, and their photographer for their weekly shoot. They were in the same pairs as the challenge posing as Blair Waldorf and Serena Van Der Woodsen from the hit show Gossip Girl. At panel, the almost all of the girls impressed the judges with their photos. But none could match Katarzyna, who earned first call-out. Tyra shocked the girls by announcing that the week's theme of "pairs" included the elimination, as two girls would be eliminated. April and Miriam were chastised for their up/down performances and Ksenia for her over-posing, and they landed in the bottom 3. But April was saved and Ksenia and Miriam were eliminated. Before Ksenia left, she dropped a bomb on the girls, exploiting Riley's friendship with Elina. *First Call-out: Katarzyna Mazeroski *Bottom Three: April Hussey, Ksenia Firefox, and Miriam Aloski *Eliminated: Ksenia Firefox and Miriam Aloski. *Challenge Winners: Riley Williams and Elina MacDowell *Guest Judge: Delta Ungku (sims3movienetwork) Week 4 Following Ksenia's reveal from the previous panel, Charlie confronted Riley in a condescending manner, to which Riley stood her ground and walked off. Charlie then exploded at Katarzyna for her apologizing to Riley and cut her out of her friendship. This spiked Katarzyna's anxiety and she had a melt-down and fainted. The girls were all on edge waiting all night for her return. Siren and Katarzyna returned to Riley and Elina rejoicing that they were safe and sound, developing an unlikely friendship between the four. The next day the girls had a challenge interviewing Rafaela Murillo. Mikaela was deemed the best and won. Back at the house, Charlie's self-isolation was making Aubrey and April question her friendship. The next day, the girls had their next photoshoot modeling Haute Couture at a construction site. At panel, everyone managed to perform well at the photoshoot. Elina, Aubrey, Mikaela, and Riley were praised for their perfect photos, while April, Katarzyna, and Charlie left little to be desired. Elina earned first call-out with Riley close behind her getting second. Charlie and April were the bottom two, but April was given another chance and Charlie was eliminated. * First Call-Out: Elina MacDowell * Bottom Two: April Hussey and Charlie Wilson * Eliminated: Charlie Wilson * Challenge Winner: Mikaela Petrović * Guest Judge: Rafaela Murillo (floridakilos33) Week 5 The entire house was in a state of tranquility following Charlie's elimination. That is until Clementine decided to go through Afya's room and found out her parents were bankrupt and selling all of Afya's belongings. Later, the girls met with Tyra for a posing teach which led to a pose-off challenge. After 3 rounds, the ultimate winner was Siren; clearly aggravating other girls. Back at the house, Riley and Siren conversed and Siren revealed that she was only on the show to please her parents because she was never the daughter they wanted. Riley was sympathetic, but upset and confused about Siren's motives. They later had their next photoshoot modeling swimwear. At panel, Clementine made a side-comment to Afya stating that she was well aware of Afya's family's liquidation. This was not heard by the judges, however. Riley, Afya, Siren, and Mikaela were all praised for their gorgeous photos and Siren earned first call-out with Riley close behind. Katarzyna yet again failed to do well and her and Clementine landed the bottom two. But it was Clementine's constant middling thaqt finally sealed her fate, and she was eliminated. * First Call-Out: Siren Black * Bottom Two: Clementine Aalders and Katarzyna Mazeroski * Eliminated: Clementine Aalders * Challenge Winner: Siren Black * Guest Judge: Esme Pruitt (colorfulsims) Week 6 At the house, Siren and Afya were both untrusting of the other girls, each believing a treason was coming. The next morning, Mikaela's distanced and rude attitude angered a lot of the girls, specifically Elina. The girls later had a challenge at the X Models HQ. Most of the girls did decently, impressing both Georgia and Shalom. April and Katarzyna were both chastised for being lackluster in their photos and personality, but were praised for having killer walks. Siren's outfit caused some controversy, and when later told she would never get hired with what she had on, she stormed out of the building and quit the competition. Shalom later announced Aubrey as the challenge winner. And the girls then immediately left to their next photoshoot. * Quit: Siren Black At panel, Tyra announced that the remaining models would be travelling to São Paulo, Brazil for the remainder of the competition. Except only the top 6 would be. Almost every girl killed it in the shoot. Mikaela proved herself a threat and earned first call-out, with April redeeming herself with a runner-up placement. Katarzyna and Afya both failed to appear anything but dead in their shots and they landed in the bottom two. but it was Katarzyna's plateauing and the judges loss of inspiration from her that sent her home, and Afya was saved. * First Call-Out: Mikaela Petrović * Bottom Two: Afya Ahmad and Katarzyna Mazeroski * Eliminated: Katarzyna Mazeroski * Challenge Winner: Aubrey Isaksen * Guest Judge: Shalom Siad (SNTMGOD14) Week 7 Following panel the girls went home to pack. Mikaela was feeling confident after getting best photo, stating she doesn't need friends to win after seeing how Riley, Elina, Aubrey, and April were so close to each other. The next day the girls arrived at their mansion in Brazil. They were all stunned by the house. Drama started when Afya hogged the phone and Elina couldn't make an important call. She cut off Afya's call and a fight began, though it was quickly settled by Riley; who expressed concerns about Elina's passive aggression. Tyra dropped by the house for the weekly challenge where the girls had to tell her something they've overcome in their life that makes them a role model. April disappointed Tyra when she couldn't come up with anything. Aubrey spoke about her parent's divorce and Mikaela about her family troubles. Elina revealed that she suffers from bi-polar disorder and clinical depression. Afya revealed that her family had lost their fortune and she regretted her treatment of the other girls. Riley impressed Tyra by her intelligence and drive to fight racism, homophobia, and sexism. She was deemed the winner Tyra then announced she was going to also be shooting the girls in a beauty shoot with Brazil in the background. At panel, Aubrey and Riley impressed the judges with their amazing photos. April was praised for her stunning picture, but shunned for her inability to have a real backstory or drive to be a model. Afya and Elina received negative feedback on their photos. Riley earned first call-out, followed by Aubrey. Afya and Elina were in the bottom two for their lacking photos and Afya for her inability to be softer in film. In the end Elina was saved and believed to have more potential, and Afya was sent home. * First Call-Out: Riley Williams * Bottom Two: Afya Ahmad and Elina MacDowell * Eliminated: Afya Ahmad * Challenge Winner: Riley Williams * Guest Judge: Afnan Asante (IconSims) Week 8 The girl's had their photoshoot for V Magazine. Riley's photo received praise from two of the judges but Tyra, who judged Riley harshly. Elina received unanimous praise and earned top photo for the second time in the competition. April and Aubrey were told they photographed beautifully, but uninspired. Mikaela was chastised for not trying to do anything different. In the end Mikaela and April landed in the bottom two, but Mikaela was saved due to her performance being, generally, better than April's. And April was eliminated, causing an emotional response from Aubrey. * First Call-Out: Elina MacDowell * Bottom Two: Mikaela Petrović and April Hussey * Eliminated: April Hussey * Guest Judge: James Marlo (WilhelminaSims) Week 9 The top 4 had a couture shoot based on the 4 elements. Each of the girls' photos were praised by the judges, the critiques were more based on the girls' potential. Aubrey was praised for finally taking a risk, but criticized for waiting until the last minute. Riley's photo had mixed reception, causing her to panic and attempt to explain herself, which Tyra shut down immediately. Mikaela was commended for having the hardest set and doing amazing regardless. Elina's photo was received well; considered the strongest by Georgia. But it was her self-esteem that the judges questioned. Tyra asked each girl to name who they believed has the most and least potential to win aside from themselves. Riley named Aubrey as least potential, stirring drama and causing Aubrey to name Riley as the least potential, but with no real evidence to back it up. After a long deliberation, the judges made their decision. Mikaela was given first call-out for her incredible photo and constant professionalism. In the end, Riley was kept over Aubrey and Elina. Aubrey apologized to Riley for her immaturity, and the two left the competition in peace. * First Call-Out: Mikaela Petrović * Bottom three: Aubrey Isaksen, Elina MacDowell, and Riley Williams * Eliminated: Aubrey Isaksen and Elina MacDowell * Guest Judge: Delta Ungku (Sims3MovieNetwork) Week 10 The top two contestants were judged on their entire portfolios side by side. As well their Maybelline Print Ads were judged. They each had a chance to plead their case and explain why they deserved to win. The judges felt that Mikaela and Riley both had strong portfolios. They stated that Mikaela's ad was stronger but less unique than Riley's. However Riley's was considered below their expectations of her and she was chastised. The judges deliberated and announced Riley Williams as the winner of cycle 6. * Sims Next Top Model: Riley Williams * Runner-Up: Mikaela Petrović * Guest Judge: Zak Lonion Summaries *The casting episode featured the top 20 semifinalists being narrowed down to the top 14. The call out was in arbitrary order. *In Episode 3 and 9 there was a double elimination with a bottom three in danger of elimination. *In Episode 6, Siren quit the competition outside of judging and therefore was not present for panel. Performance Photoshoots # Semi-Finalist Photos, Head-shots, Top 20 Photos (casting) #Backstage at a Fashion Show #Fade-out Shoot (Makeovers), Earth Goddess Beauty Shots. #"Gossip Girls" around New York City in Pairs #Haute Couture at a Construction Site at Twilight #Modeling Swimwear at a Private Pool #Wasted Ravers in a Public Bathroom #Natural/Raw Beauty Shots #V Magazine Covers #4 Elements Haute Couture #Maybelline Print Ads #Italian Vogue Cover, Seventeen Magazine Cover (Winner)